1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a system for generating high-frequency signals, in particular microwaves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frequency-synthesized oscillators are becoming increasingly prevalent and varied in their structure. Typically, such oscillators consist either of a direct or indirect synthesis type having a single or multiple loops. FIGS. 1 to 3 are block diagrams of these types of frequency synthesis systems.